


Stargazing

by Wystie_booties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, big beef bois are in love, just fluff tho, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wystie_booties/pseuds/Wystie_booties
Summary: Bokuto loves to stargaze and invited Kuroo to look at the stars together as a cute, romantic date. Kuroo thinks otherwise and can't possibly understand how Bokuto can find the constellations. Will it go smoothly or end in a disaster?





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy readings!

Kuroo was never one for stargazing. Yet, here he was sitting with his boyfriend, out in the middle of nowhere gazing at the night sky. A sudden slap on his back shook him out of his wandering mindset followed by a childish, loud voice. “Hey Kuroo! Look at that! Akaashi showed me that’s Hercules!” Kuroo squinted at the seemingly group of stars that Bokuto was pointing at. “Yeah, uh- that’s some um- nice stars?”   
 Bokuto shaked his head, and laughed boisterously, “No you idiot! Look! Those are his legs, that’s his body, there’s an arm, and there’s another arm holding a spear!”  
 Kuroo squinted his eyes even more, and tried to imagine the group of stars as such. Alas to no avail. He sighed, “I just don’t know how you do it.”  
 “What? Look at stars?”  
 “No, you dimwit. Imagining the stars as something! You can see all of this as something, but all I see is some stupid cluster of stars.”  
Bokuto pouted, “You just don’t have enough imagination.”  
 “Excuse you. I have plenty of imagination.”  
 “Uh huh, says who?”  
 “Oh, and who are you now? The imagination police?”   
Bokuto snubbed his nose, “Hell yeah. I mean someone’s gotta do it.”  
Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I bet there would be high crime rate of imagination if you were an imagination cop.”  
 “Pardon me! You bastard! I would be a great imagination cop.”  
 “10 bucks says you’ll suck at it.”  
Bokuto pouted, “Fuck you.” The man then curled up into an incarnate of sullen vibes.  
 “Whoops, I went, and did it.” Kuroo thought. “Now, now. No need to get angsty about it.” He patted his boyfriend’s large beefy shoulders.  
 “You said I wouldn’t be a good cop. Why should I listen to you?”  
 “I was only teasing you! You’ll be a great cop.”  
 “Uh huh, hear that one all the time.”  
 “No! No! I’m serious! You’ll be a great cop! You’re all beefy and strong. The criminals will take one look at you, and be scared shitless! You would be so cool! You’d be like a superhero from a manga.” Bokuto peered at Kuroo.  
 “Really?” Kuroo could see the night sky reflected in his boyfriend’s eyes. For a split second, he was breathless and taken away. He recognized the Hercules constellation in Bokuto’s eyes, and finally realized what Bokuto meant. “Yeah.” He kissed the latter’s glabella. Bokuto beamed then suddenly got distracted by another constellation, “Oh! Look! You can see Pegasus!” Kuroo sighed exasperatedly, but smiled and looked at the stars. “Yeah, they sure are pretty.” He took Bokuto’s hand, and squeezed it firmly. He was in love with the stars, in love with Bokuto, and in love with the stars in Bokuto’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a big shipper of BokuKuroo but imagining them doing something this sweet can make anyone swoon for them. Please drop a comment and/or kudos! Thank you!


End file.
